Snippets in Time
by Jumpingbeans480
Summary: Takes place in 'Tale of a Miko Kunoichi' universe. A series of drabbles concerning Kagome's strange but sweet friendship with her Jounin-sensei, Inuyasha.
1. Cradle Robber

**Snippets in Time**

Disclaimer: I do not make any profits from this whatsoever. I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Inuyasha and I highly doubt that I ever will. These two great Manga series belong strictly to their creators. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cradle Robber

_(Takes place when Kagome is 10)_

"Inuyasha-sensei, can I ask you something?"

An annoyed look. "What?"

"How old are you?"

A blink, then a pause. "Hmm…I wonder…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I can't remember exactly how old I am you stupid girl."

An eyelid twitched. "Osuwari."

THWUMP

"So how old are you? Give me an estimate."

"…"

"Sensei?"

"…"

"Sensei?"

"…"

A dangerous look. "O—"

"Okay okay! Fine, you win! I'll tell you!"

A smug look.

"…It's hard to remember your age when time moves differently for you all right? Tell me this and I'll answer you. When was Konoha founded?"

"Uh…roughly 70 years ago."

"Then I'm 71."

"…Why?"

"I remember I was a year old when Konoha was first founded. My mother and I were one of the first citizens."

"…"

"Why so silent brat?"

"Nothing. It's just hard to believe that you're so old when you act like a child all the time sensei."

"OI!"

"What? It's true. You always get into arguments with Genma over everything, you pout and sulk when you're angry, you throw temper tantrums over the smallest things, you—"

"All right already! I get the picture." Grumbling.

A moment of silence. "Hey sensei, I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're dating Kikyo-sensei right?"

A cautious nod.

"If you're as old as you said you are, she's young enough to be your granddaughter."

He looked away.

A teasing smile. "Why sensei, you're quite the cradle robber aren't you?"

"…Shut up."

* * *

Okay here's the first drabble! XD

Instead of focusing on the usual description, I'm focusing on dialogue so this type of writing style is completely new for me. And if Inuyasha's 71 now, he's currently 67 in the most recent chapter of 'Tale of a Miko Kunoichi'.

You can send me ideas or requests on what topics you want to see come up in this drabble series.

Please review!


	2. Brothers

**Snippets in Time**

Disclaimer: I do not make any profits from this whatsoever. I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Inuyasha and I highly doubt that I ever will. These two great Manga series belong strictly to their creators. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 2: Brothers

_(Kagome, aged 12. Inuyasha, aged 73.)_

"You and your brother seem really close."

They were on their way home from a mission, and had stopped in a forest to rest for the night. They had been sitting around the fire for the night when Inuyasha had spoken.

That statement had been sudden, abrupt, out of the blue, and so she didn't answer him immediately. She had been caught off guard, and the most she could do was blink at her sensei in unabashed surprise when she saw the strange look he had on as he said that.

Why on earth would he have that expression on?

"We are," she replied carefully once she regained her composure. She watched him subtly from the corner of her eye, considering in her mind how the situation would play out from there. She knew her sensei well enough to guess that this was one of those days, or in their case nights, where he would bask about in unexplained melancholy.

"Don't you ever get tired of him, like so angry you wanted to kill him? Like really kill him?" he asked her softly.

This question made her eyes widen in shock. Kill Minato? She would never do that!

"I admit sensei, that sometimes Nii-chan and I get into some really heated arguments, and during those few arguments I was so angry that I wished he were dead. But I immediately regretted it afterwards and I felt guilty for thinking that way. He's my brother; we share the same blood, and even though we have our rough days, I still love him in the end," she ended with a fond smile.

Inuyasha scoffed at those mushy words.

Kagome paused, "…Do _you _have a brother, Inuyasha-sensei?"

He froze, not expecting the question but after a while he nodded. "Yeah, an older _half_-brother. We hate each other's guts though."

"Why?"

That innocent question caused him to turn to her sharply. And he remained silent when he saw his student's genuine confusion at his hatred towards his brother. He then turned his attention up to the night sky, marveling at how many stars could be seen.

He smiled wryly. "Hmm… I hate him because he's a straight A bastard, and he hates me because I _am_ a bastard."

Kagome didn't look amused.

"But I guess the main reason he hates me is because he, being one of those all mighty full blooded demons," he scoffed at that, "despises humans, especially my human mother because he thinks she's the main reason why my old man turned soft…and I happen to have her human blood running in my veins."

"Can't you two ever try to get along?"

"No fuckin' way."

Her eyes narrowed, "Language, Inuyasha-sensei."

His dog shaped ears seemed to flatten against his head as he heard the warning tone in her voice. The fire crackled noisily beside them and Kagome seemed to stare at it for a while before she turned to face her sensei again.

"You know…Nii-chan and I… we're also half siblings."

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise and she smiled pleasantly "It's true. Nii-chan and I share the same father, like you and your brother do. But we don't hate each other. So I'm sure that in the future, the rift between you and your brother will be healed."

Inuyasha tried not to flinch at that. He had seen how she behaved with her brother. Those smiles they gave each other, those hugs, those laughs and those fond ruffles of the head. Now, when he tried to imagine him and _Sesshoumaru_ behaving like that… well… that was completely out of the question.

Hell would freeze over before that happened.

"Inuyasha-sensei," her voice calling him made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked at her lazily and gave her the nod to continue. She smiled mischievously at him and tried not to giggle as she continued, "Imagine if you and Kikyo-sensei got married…"

He blushed.

"Then she would have to call your brother _Onii-san_."

Inuyasha cringed.

* * *

Thanks merlyn1382, Dark Neko 4000 and Kobato-hime for reviewing!

Here's the next drabble! XD

This drabble isn't as humorous as the previous one but it's longer. I might experience with the dialogue format again. But I'm not too sure. And if you have any suggestions or thoughts or ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll write about them.

By the way, 'Onii-san' can mean 'Brother-in-law'.

Please review!


	3. Scent

**Snippets in Time**

Disclaimer: I do not make any profits from this whatsoever. I do not own Naruto. I also do not own Inuyasha and I highly doubt that I ever will. These two great Manga series belong strictly to their creators. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 3: Scent

_(Kagome, aged 11, Inuyasha, aged 72)_

A blunt question. "You like the Hatake brat, don't you?"

An immediate blush. "What? Wh-what are you saying Inuyasha-sensei! Don't go around spouting nonsense! There's absolutely nothing between Kakashi and I!"

"I never said there was, you dummy. I just asked whether you like him. You do right?"

"…" The blush deepened.

"Forget it. Even if you don't tell me, I already know the answer."

A pregnant pause. "…Was it _that _obvious?"

"Nah. I just heard how your heartbeat skyrocketed every time you saw him, and I worked it out from there."

"You can hear that?"

He scratched his cheek. "Demon remember? And a dog demon to boot so my senses are extremely sharp."

"How sharp?"

"_Very_. I know when people are lying because of their scents and heartbeats and I'm able to know how people are feeling, depending on their scents."

"Meaning?"

"Mmm… ever heard someone say 'I can smell your fear?' It's something like that."

"Oh."

A smirk. "It's kinda handy actually. Lets me know things that people don't want others to know or the people themselves don't know."

"Like?"

"_Well_…let's just say our esteemed Hokage has a very _active_ relationship with his wife, and also, the hormones and lust your brother gives out every time he sees that spitfire is enough to make me dizzy. How the idiot doesn't realize he has feelings for her is beyond me."

"Spitfire…? You mean Kushina-san."

"Don't really remember her name. But she has red hair as long as mine and a temper to boot."

"Then it's definitely Kushina-san. And although Nii-chan is a very bright Ninja…well, he's not so bright when it comes to relationships."

"I can tell. The geniuses of Shinobi are always the idiots about love."

A teasing smile. "Speaking from experience sensei?"

"Oi!"

A laugh.

"Keh…Cheeky brat. I still don't know why I'm still teaching your team."

"Well…it's because you can't bear the thought of leaving me right Inuyasha-sensei?"

"You wish…it's because you have control over me with this damn rosary. When are you going to take it off anyway?"

A singsong voice. "Never!"

"Oi, I'm serious here."

"And so am I."

A sigh.

"…"

"…You know, I think that the Hatake brat likes you too."

A blush. "Don't joke about that sensei."

"No, I'm serious! I really think he likes you. He's really protective of you and he treats you differently from everyone else right? He's nicer, and smiles more and—"

"—_and _he also treats Nii-chan like how he treats me. Kakashi doesn't like me like that."

"There's one more thing. The scent that he has when he's with you… it's…it's like…"

"Like what?"

A faraway look. "…Like how my mother used to smell whenever she talked of my father."

* * *

Thank you Dark Neko 4000, merlyn1382 and RenChii for reviewing!

In my opinion, this was a very fun chapter to write, with Kagome being flustered over Kakashi and other stuff. I really hope to see more feedback to this, and as always, opinions and suggestions are welcome. ^^

Please review!


End file.
